talkinwhipapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Beef House
Hey, listen! Who the hell you think you're shittin', I didn't order this! I have...I don't know nothing about it! You think you're talking to some old...goofy old bastard? It's not me! I never ordered no dog bowel, what the hell would I do with a dog bowel? I don't give a shit if you bring the district attorney here, you've got the wrong guy! Wait a minute, now! You listen to me! You know something? I've been a very honorable man this time, all my goddamn life! Just give me your goddamn name, and I'll guarantee you, I will sue you! I'm gonna sue you right now! Get a little physical abuse with a 75 year old guy? Stick around until I get my family down here, and I'll guarantee you, bring all you want! Bring everybody you want, I don't give a fuck who he is! You are talking to the wrong person, you're using a very bad, bad...attitude, because you are 100% wrong, I don't know what a hell- what a hog bowel is! A butt bowel? What is that? You- up your fuckin' ASS, I will! Well, I'm not at any liberty to tell you whether to shove that thing up your ass, because you're talking to the wrong person! I don't know what a butt bowel... BOB! Come here. Is this something to do with a pig? Andre the Giant bowel, you know what the hell that is? Here's a guy who's telling me I'm owing him for $189, down here if I don't take...shoes off... Can you believe this? Well...I'm talking to a guy who raises hogs. I don't even know what the fuck you're talking about. I'LL BLOW YOUR FUCKIN' BRAINS OUT! Come on down, I got something to take care of you! I don't think... REAL quick! You drive in the goddamn parking lot here, there's a white Cadillac. I'll be standing right next to it, you drive in the lot, I'll guarantee you, I'll blow your fucking head off! I've got an equalizer for young guys like you! I'm 75. I've got something that takes care, and we equalize the sight. You bring something with you! I'll bring, I'll bring... And I'll guarantee you, before you get out of the fucking car, I'll have your head blown off! Punch me in the lip? I'll blow your fucking head off. You ''shove me around? (''I'll blow your fucking head off.) (I've been a very honorable man this time, all my goddamn life!) (I'll blow your fucking head off.) I'm gonna go tell you to FUCK yourself! How do you like that? (I'll blow your fucking head off.) I'll come and pick up the fucking thing up, you JACKOFF COCKSUCKER! Boy, I wish the fuck I knew who you were. Now, you give me your fucking address, and your name, and you don't have to come down here to beat the shit out of me, 'cause I'll come over there and blow your fuckin' brains out of your fuckin' head. Lesbian? You sound like a fuckin' fruit to me! Category:Lesbian Category:Bowel Category:Long-winded Category:Special delivery Category:One-sided calls Category:Body parts Category:Animals